Total Drama Wilderness Survival
by GirlPower54
Summary: Chris is back on the air with 32 new contestants. With 2 million dollars on the line, who will win? Who will be allies? What rivalries will there be? And how will the whole competition turn out? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Wilderness Survival! Rated T. (Trying to figure out what I want to do with this)


**A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing or uploading much recently. I fell into a bit of a depression and lost motivation. And then I had to plan everything for DIA (which is being worked on, I haven't abandoned it entirely) **

**Some more things to note are is that these characters are gonna show up in a future story of mine, but I'm not gonna say which story. Also, this story contains LGBTQ characters and couples, so if that makes you uncomfortable, then click away. You don't have to read what you don't want to.**

**So if you're still here, enjoy the show...or story. Just enjoy. **

* * *

"Total Drama is BACK!" a voice exclaimed. It belonged to a male who was grinning. "My name is Chris, McLean. Dropping another season of Total Drama...this season we're heading to this island, in the middle of nowhere, no cellular service, you know the gist. Welcome! To! TOTAL DRAMA! WILDERNESS SURVIVAL!"

* * *

_Theme will go here after E2 is released_

* * *

Chris was looking at the camera. "Welcome ba- oh wait, there's been no advertisements yet, dang it." he looked at his watch.

"Anyway," he said. "We've invited 32 campers to try and stay on this island, all for the 2,000,000 dollar prize! And-"

"Hey?" a voice asked. The voice sounded feminine, and Chris turned around and sure enough, a female was standing there.

It was a 5'8 female with black curly hair, gray eyes, a tanned skin tone and an athletic yet curvy figure. Despite that, her attire was kinda tomboyish: a plain pink hoodie, gym shorts and sneakers.

"Kate...welcome," Chris greeting ever so welcoming. "Glad you could make it."

Kate nodded.

"What another wannabe fame-monger," a masculine voice chuckled behind Kate. He was 6'0, muscular, with bright blonde hair and mischievous brown eyes. He seemed tanned in most places, freckles dotting his cheeks. He wore a checkered white and black shirt with blue ripped jeans and white sneakers.

"Kobe," Chris greeted, grinning. "Why don't you join us and meet your competition?"

"Are you kidding?" Kobe laughed. "As if I got any competition! I got wits, strength, loo- AH!"

"Stay out of my beeswax," the girl that knocked Kobe over demanded. She seemed more buff than Kate and had auburn hair in a pixie cut. She had dark brown eyes and tanned skin, and wore

"Ah Sylvie, glad you could make it," Chris greeted with his usual charming smile.

Contestant four arrived. Light brown hair was spiked all over and dark green eyes scanned the scene. He seemed like a baseball player, as he wore a black baseball shirt, blue pants and white shoes. He was fairly muscular and somewhat tanned.

"Wilson...nice of you to make it," Chris grinned.

"Thanks for having me," Wilson said with a bit of a cocky smirk. "I'm sure we'll see some interesting...contestants."

He walked over to the others.

The next two to arrived were holding hands. The male seemed muscular and had a fair skin tone, he had blonde hair gelled upward and blue eyes. He wore a black letterman jacket with a green shirt underneath, ripped blue jeans, white socks and black Converse.

The girl however had a dark tan, a curvy figure and black curly hair with light blue eyes. She wore white Vans, a bright red blouse and short black shorts.

"Adam and Rebecca...our resident couple," Chris groaned. "Remind me why we had to accept both of them?"

"To test their so called loyalty to each other," an unnamed intern answered.

"Oh right," Chris recalled, a small grin growing on his face. "Let's see how well you two do..."

"We're pretty positive we'll last long," Adam replied, "what with my athletic ability and her-."

"You are no competition for ME!" Kobe boasted cockily, a smirk on his face. "You should both give up, because it's clearly obvious _I_ am the winner!" he made sure to emphasize the "I" as he stared at absolutely nothing.

"...Okay then?" Rebecca sounded more confused than anything over Kobe's sudden statement. She was a bit confused, although slightly staring at-

"Move over!" Chris demanded. "After our couple, let's meet our heartbroken! Christian, everyone!"

Christian jumped off his boat with a dark scowl on his face. His black shirt had a red broken heart on it and his jeans had tears in them that looked hand-torn. His jacket had the sleeves torn off and his beanie looked like the bottom half was torn. As for his stuff...he threw it onto the ground and some smashes were heard, so his stuff was probably destroyed. His eyes were concealed by sunglasses and his hair, well what could be seen, was a light blonde. He was slightly tanned.

"Okay...Christian, right?" Kate said, a little taken aback. "We do not need you de-"

"You have no clue what it's like in a game like this!" Christian snapped. "Friends will backstab each other and lovers will cheat on each other! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Look dude," Chris finally stepped in. "We get it. Cheated on and dumped numerous times left you cold-"

"I don't need your explanations," Christian snapped again, "I don't need EVERYONE knowing my former love story! Well that love is no more! This entire game, I'm going in LOVELESS!"

A few contestants blinked.

"Oh phew, I was worried he'd destroy the dock," Chris said in relief.

"Destroy?" Wilson repeated, glancing at Christian and looking away. "He...destroys?"

Before Chris or Christian could even reply, a female voice could be heard. Saved by the-

"Hello boys~" the voice was that of a 16 year old girl. She had black hair, tan skin and blue eyes. She seemed to have an hourglass figure and wore a black dress and high heels. In a competition. Which can only mean bad things.

"Xena!" Chris said, his grin continuing to grow. "Welcome!"

"I see you got all the boys," Xena said, a smirk of her own making its way onto her face. "I'm sure I'll have a fun time~"

The next contestant arrived. He had brown hair with no real neatness and blue eyes that showed anxiety. He had deep, dark bags under his eyes and really pale skin. He was also scrawny. He seemed to wear a pink hoodie that was halfway zipped up. Under that pink hoodie was a blue shirt with lines going in different directions, pattern style. He wore blue shorts and black beaten shoes as well.

"Aidan!" Chris introduced. "Aren't you the Actor?"

Aidan nodded, somewhat shyly. He glanced at the campers and back at his feet. There was pressure to even manage a 'hello', so he just raised a hand and shyly waved.

"Is he okay?" Adam asked.

"Even if he isn't, he'll come around eventually," Chris replied, that grin still on his face.

Contestant 10 arrived, and she looked _pissed._ She had blonde hair, cloudy gray eyes, and fair skin. She was fairly skinny and wore a lot of makeup. She wore a blue dress, black tights and black flats. Oh and her fists were clenched.

"I'm gonna tell my Daddy about this!" was literally the first thing she said when she got off the boat. No hellos, no introduction, just flat out whining.

"Aurora...you won't," Chris said calmly. "At this island, you get no phone service! Isn't this fun?"

"WHAT?!" Aurora screeched loudly. Everyone covered their ears. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM ROYALTY!"

"Shut up," Christian snarled lowly as Aurora turned to look at him with a glare.

"Now listen up p-" before Aurora could even continue...

The next contestant arrived and they looked confused. They had blankish green eyes and dark blonde hair with dark blue highlights. He wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants and gray shoes.

"Ooh this one's gonna be a fun one...Jack, our resident amnesiac everyone!" Chris announced.

"Jack?" the boy now known as Jack replied, confused as he looked around. "Thats my name? And who are you? And where am I?"

"Yes Jack...it is," Chris replied, getting annoyed already. This dude kind of reminded him of Lindsay with his numerous questions. "And this...is Total Drama, and I'm the host Chris McLean."

There was a somewhat deafening silence.

"Oh," Jack blinked after a while. "So...if I'm here I'm in? That makes sense now." He walked over to the others. Adam, Kate, Wilson and Rebecca stared at him, Aidan looked surprised and somewhat tired, Kobe, Aurora and Xena were smirking and Sylvie crossed her arms. Christian scowled.

"May luck be in your favor!" Jack exclaimed eagerly, smiling at everyone.

"Hmph," Sylvie huffed and looked away.

Contestant 12 arrived. She was wearing a pink dress, pink leggings and dark magenta shoes. She had dyed blue hair and blue eyes and fair olive skin.

"Oh no not her now," Chris groaned. "This is Jessica, she's a Prep that some weirdo in our staff decided to accept even though I told them no."

"Aww Chris!" Jessica beamed energetically, a grin forming on her lips. "I'm already here, aren't I? Might want to get used to me."

"I love her optimism!" Jack exclaimed, grinning happily.

"What's your name?" Jessica asked, and before Jack could even answer...

"I'm h-here now," a somewhat meek voice sniffled out. It sounded like the guy had been crying and was shying away from everyone.

The guy had dirty blond windswept hair and pale skin. He had bloodshot green eyes and his face was red, almost like he'd been crying. He wore a red hoodie with black sweatpants and blue shoes.

"Craig," Chris introduced, "didn't your friends dare you to do this?"

"W-Well yeah," Craig sniffled out. "B-"

"Don't care, you're here now, go stand over there," Chris instructed the boy, who nodded. He glanced at the cast and was pretty intimidated, gulping as he stood on his own away from some people.

Aidan decided to approach the newcomer, so he tapped the Shy Introvert on the shoulder, causing the new boy to yelp in alarm, turning around to come face to face with the Actor.

"I'm Aidan," Aidan introduced himself calmly.

"Craig," Craig managed out.

The next camper arrived and she grinned innocently. Don't ask how thats possible. Anyway, she had auburn hair that reached mid-back and round violet-colored eyes due to eye contacts. Pale skin and a skinny-ish build. A plain t-shirt and jean shorts and...actually, nothing seemed special except that creepy innocent grin. Creep.

"Delilah!" Chris greeted, trying to not appear freaked out. "Welcome!"

"Thank you!" Delilah replied, her grin growing and turning into probably a smirk. "Can't wait to begin.."

"Ah finally, SOMEONE appreciates this season!" Chris beamed with pure excitement. "Go ahead and head on over to the others."

Delilah nodded and walked over to the others. A smirk forming on her face that apparently no one noticed someone. "Can't wait..."

Contestant 15 got there and he stood kinda gloomily. He had shaggy dyed green hair and an eyepatch covered his right eye. That being said, his left eye was a light blue. He looked like he hadn't gotten any exposure as he was really pale and he wore only long sleeves and long pants.

"Oh no...it's Pablo," Chris groaned. "Pablo, dude, whatever you do, just don't annoy everyone with your sap stories."

"S-Sap stories?" Craig repeated, a little alarmed.

"No one asked you!" Christian yelled at Craig.

Chris was grinning all the while. Drama was finally starting, and they were only halfway there. Life was great.

"Life is only an obstacle in the way of death," Pablo said darkly, "in the end we all-"

"Aww, but love conquers death doesn't it~" Xena winked at Pablo.

"In the end love will die with the rest of us," Pablo said.

Xena huffed. Well so much for talking to that guy.

And thus to mark the halfway point contestant 16 arrived. She had messy shoulder length dyed black hair and dull brown eyes with dark bags under them. She wore a sweatshirt, sweatpants and slippers. Because apparently she doesn't understand its a competition.

"Quinn," Chris introduced, "our halfway point!"

Quinn yawned. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Quinn replied slugging over to the others. "Fine."

"Okay!" Jack beamed.

Contestant 17 arrived, almost disappointed. He had blonde swooshed up hair, blue eyes, and wore a bunch of gamer pins on a white tank top and black shorts. He looked...sad.

"Eric!" Chris announced. "Our...basic teenager nowadays."

"I'm sad," Eric sighed. "I just wanted to play Fitenort**(1)."**

"Well if you're trying to get yourself kicked off first its working...no one seems to like you so far," Pablo commented. "But in the end life is like this game where we will all get eliminated by-"

"OKAY thats enough...seriously you're scaring me," Eric yelped in terror, shaking lightly. He walked over to the others.

Contestant 18 was a girl with pink hair and blue eyes. She wore all pink and red: pink shirt, red pants, pink shoes, you get the idea. She wore two bracelets with hearts on them.

"Valentina!" Chris greeted.

Contestant 19 was grinning. "Fools! You don't have my bod!" he was muscular, tall, tanned...basically heartthrob written all over him. But it was his smug smirk and crossed arms that could make people frown. He wore an unbuttoned white shirt showing his black tank top and ripped blue jeans. His blonde hair was in a combover style and he wore sunglasses.

"Miles," Chris introduced, his grin never leaving his face. "Welcome."

"Of course you'd accept me," Miles said. "My body is too good to be denied."

Kobe narrowed his eyes. "But _I'm_ better than you."

Miles chuckled and walked over to Kobe, grinning down at him. "Do you have my bod? Do you have my fans? Followers? Money? I'm a thousand-aire."

Kobe growled. "I have wit." He smirked. "And I can do anything better than you. Because _I'm_ going to be a millionaire."

"But no one likes you," Miles retorted bluntly. "Not with your current bod."

Kobe glared at Miles. Miles returned the glare.

Contestant 20 arrived, looking around frantically but with energy. She had black hair, green eyes and was slightly tanned. She had black glasses and wore a button up and jeans, as well as ripped green shoes.

"Bianca," Chris greeted, getting the hyperactive girl's attention for a split second.

"Heya Chris!" Bianca exclaimed with a grin, twitching a bit. "It's great to be here! How is every-"

"Okay listen here," Chris said putting a hand on her shoulder, "try and keep calm."

"Okay!" Bianca exclaimed, still on caffeine.

Contestant 21 arrived, he had curly brown hair and gray eyes with dark peach skin, he wore a velvety-purple colored hoodie with blue insides under a dark red vest with black sweatpants. He also wore black boots. What was most notable was the grin on his face, which had a scar going across it.

"Nolan!" Chris introduced. "Our...daredevil."

Nolan grinned cheekily with a high amount of energy. "Hey Chris! Whats up? What are the challenges? Are they risky? Are they-"

"Okay...too many questions," Chris replied with a slow blink. "Just go and stand with the others."

"Gotcha Mister McLean!" Nolan exclaimed, almost too full of energy for others to explain.

And contestant 22 arrived, although she fell riiiight through the dock. So when Wilson went to help her up, she somehow managed to pull him into the water as well. Eventually both of them got onto the dock easily.

The girl who was now drenched had blonde hair with black highlights, yellow eye contacts and pale skin with lots of bruises. She wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans and gray shoes.

"I'm sorry," the girl told Wilson apologetically, since she hadn't intended on that.

"Hey Felicity, guess what, you're going to pay for that," Chris replied with anger obviously in his tone. Felicity gave a sigh at that.

Contestant 23 arrived. He was pale, skinny and 5'9. His hair was black, slicked back and styled neatly, reaching just past his shoulders. His eyes were a cold shade of blue and almond shaped. He wore a gray short-sleeved turtleneck with khaki shorts and brown slacks, as well as a pair of glasses.

"James!" Chris greeted, getting the Mathematician's attention. "How confident do you feel?"

"I have about a 0.03125% chance of winning," James replied, adjusting his glasses. "But I feel like I can defeat the odds."

"Okay, Mister Mathematics," Chris said, looking at James, "Why don't you head over to the others? I got a show to run after all."

"Of course you do," James commented dryly, adjusting his glasses as he walked over to the others.

Contestant 24 arrived and looked at the others. She had blonde hair in a braid, gray eyes and porcelain skin tone. She was slender and wore a pink top, black pants and black shoes.

"Elise," Chris introduced, "great to have you on the show!"

"Thanks for having me," Elise replied, grinning. "I know I'm going to win, trust me."

"Not with that attitude!" Kobe called out. "I'm the best!"

"Nice try pipsqueak," Miles smirked at Kobe.

Elise looked from Kobe, to Miles, in pure confusion.

Contestant 25 arrived. He had ruffled auburn hair, crazed ocean blue eyes and was lightly tanned. Freckles were dotted on his cheeks and he was fairly skinny. He wore a gray and blue hoodie over a black t-shirt, blue shorts and gray Converse

"Heath," Chris introduced hesitantly, "welco-"

"Heahaha!" Heath began laughing, "all of you are halplass! Heahaha!"

"Can you shut up already?" Sylvie replied with a frown, "you're getting on my nerves already."

"Shush shush shush," Heath gave a grin. "Who says the most annoying people are the worst...?"

"Um...okay?" Chris blinked, taken a bit aback. "While Heath goes on to prove he's probably a relative to Izzy, we still have 7 more contestants to introduce, and I see a boat in the distance..." he added. "Hopefully with a saner person," he mumbled.

Contestant 26 arrived. She had auburn hair in a side ponytail, green eyes and birch skin. She was slim and wore a purple shirt with a white jacket, jeans and gray shoes, as well as some makeup.

"Chelsea," Chris replied, "it's nice to have a pop star celebrity on the show. Maybe it'll boost our ratings."

"There's a 12% chance of that happening!" James called out.

"Are you underestimating the power of views?" Heath gasped.

"Um anyway," Chris cleared his throat, "welcome Chelsea, to Total Drama Wilderness Survival!"

"Thanks for having me," Chelsea replied with a grin. "It's an..experience."

Contestant 27 had dyed black hair and what appeared to be one of those black ski masks so that the bottom of his face, including his mouth, was covered and he had dark blue eyes. He was pale with a few freckles and was muscular. Scars and tattoos covered his arms. He wore a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt, black ripped jeans and dark gray combat boots.

"Damien," Chris greeted. "Heads up, we have to remove all weapons on you."

Damien gave a glare Chris's way, which intimidated some of the other contestants as well. He didn't give a "hello" or anything.

"Now an Intern said we should attempt a weapon check on you so..." Chris snapped his fingers as a few interns came and took away a few knives he had bought in. "Geez what were those for?" Chris asked.

"Self-defense," Damien commented with narrowing eyes. It wasn't easy to hear due to his ski mask covering his mouth though.

"Ooooh look another boat!" Chris replied, shoving Damien to the side. "She'll be way more interesting than this...guy!"

"Who is this guy again?" Jack asked, looking at Damien.

"Exactly my point," Chris beamed.

Contestant 28 arrived. She had dyed red hair, brown eyes and ivory skin with freckles. She wore a pink crop top with black shorts and white flats.

"Lauren," Chris greeted.

"Wow," Lauren gasped and immediately she started looking at the guys. She noticed Craig and ran straight towards him, hugging him.

"I SHIP IT!" Valentina called out from...nowhere.

"Hey, relax we just got here," Aidan said calmly. "Save that comment for the actual couple here." he gestured to Adam and Rebecca for reference.

Contestant 29 arrived with a scowl. He had his black hair styled in a punk Mohawk with the tips a blood red. He had brown eyes and darkly tanned skin. He was really muscular and wore a leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off, a white shirt underneath, ripped black pants, and gray running shoes.

"Harrison," Chris replied, giving his usual charming smile.

Contestant 30 arrived. She had cut short curly blonde hair with blue tips, green eyes, and wore a red shirt with a smiley-face on it, blue jean shorts and black and red sneakers.

"Lucy," Chris introduced. "Welcome!"

"Well thank you," Lucy smiled politely, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Finally someone has manners," Chris mumbled, accepting the opportunity for a handshake, only to get shocked.

"They fall for it every time," Lucy laughed, looking at the handbuzzer in her hand. "Classic."

"We get it," Chris seethed, obviously not happy with being shocked. "Go stand by the others, we have two more contestants to get through."

The penultimate contestant had dyed auburn hair and green eyes. He had tanned skin and a muscular build with a few scars on his arms, and one on his left cheek. He wore a black collared sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans, black steel boots with chains and spikes and well as dark blue fingerless gloves. He had a bag on his back that looked heavy.

"Ryan," Chris greeted. "Heads up, like with Damien, the Interns said we had to remove any and all weapons on you."

"I have no weapons," Ryan replied, emphasis on the 'lied' in replied. Implying he probably did have weapons on him.

"Riiight," Chris replied skeptically. "Just don't kill anyone."

"I won't," Ryan replied. Harrison seemed to have taken an interest in the conversation and smirked.

"You have lying skills," he complimented.

"And you have...I don't know," Ryan replied.

The last contestant arrived, she had dark blue-almost gray-eyes and messy half-black and half-dyed white hair. She had freckles and pale skin. She wore a dark gray hoodie with black pants and brown boots.

"Thalia," Chris introduced, "our final contestant! How does it feel to be here?"

Thalia didn't answer, appearing in a daze of sorts.

"Thalia?" Chris repeated.

Thalia snapped out of her daze, somewhat. "Yeah it's okay I guess," she replied, immediately walking over to the others, somewhat dazed.

"Welcome to the island!" Chris proclaimed to the teenagers in front of him. "You know why you auditioned. You know what's the prize. 2,000,000 dollars are on the line. And only one of you will actually succeed. Now...head on into the forest. You should all find a waterfall at some point."

The teens had various reactions to the demand. Some were hesitant, some were cool, some were annoyed. But regardless, soon all 32 were out of sight.

"Alright...thats our 32 contestants for this season of Total Drama!" Chris announced, "will they get along? We'll be right back after this commercial break!"

* * *

_Insert random Pokemon commercial here._

* * *

Sitting right by a waterfall which led to a river that had a raft nearby, was two logs. A podium stood in the middle in front of the two logs, and Chris was sitting next to that podium. The 32 campers were standing around the logs, each looking around at each other.

"You know the drill," Chris said with a grin. "You come here, you vote a member off, you get a chocolate if you're safe, if you're eliminated you go on the raft to ride down the River of Loserdom."

"Is that raft safe?" Craig squeaked.

"There is a 0.19972486% chance that it is safe," James replied.

"Relax you two," Chris replied. "It's totally safe!"

As he said that, the raft seemed to almost flip over because coincidence. Craig yelped in alarm.

"Anyway...if you hear your name, come stand on the red mat," Chris instructed. "Adam, Aurora, Eric, Felicity, Miles, Pablo, Quinn and...Delilah!"

While Delilah, Aurora, Eric, Miles, Pablo and Quinn walked over with no problem, Adam...well...not so much.

"WHAT?!" Adam gaped. "C-Can't you switch out of my teammates with my girlfr-"

"No." Chris replied.

"Come on Adam," Felicity said, looking at the Sportsman. "It'll be fi-" then as she said that, she tripped over her own feet somehow. Adam offered his hand out which Felicity took and pulled herself up. "Sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Adam smiled at her. Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Felicity. Because _apparently_, thats what we ca-

"If I call your name, stand on the green mat," Chris instructed. "Aidan, Bianca, Craig, Damien, Jessica, Jack, Lauren and...Rebecca!"

"Alright!" Jessica cheered. "We got a good team!"

Damien observed his teammates. Might as well get to know who or what he was putting up with.

"I agree with Jessica," Aidan spoke up, Craig standing behind him.

Suddenly Lauren jumped behind Craig, startling the poor boy.

Damien walked over to the mat, standing by Rebecca who had her arms crossed and glaring at the people on the red mat. Specifically, the chatting Adam and Felicity.

"Issues?" Damien asked.

Rebecca snapped out of whatever phase she was in and looked toward Damien. "I'm fine!" she said, hiding her feelings.

Damien narrowed his eyes.

"As for the eight on the blue mat," Chris began. "Ryan, Kobe, Wilson, Harrison, Xena, Kate, Lucy, and Thalia!"

"Some hot guys we have on this team," Xena said, grinning as she looked at some.

"And girls," Kobe looked over at Thalia and smirked. Thalia looked back at Kobe and rolled her eyes.

"We're just equal," Wilson scoffed. "That's that."

"Yeah, because-" Harrison was about to retort, but Chris cut him off.

"So that leaves Chelsea, Elise, Heath, Sylvie, Nolan, Christian, James, and Valentina!" Chris replied. "Come over to the yellow mat!"

The eight walked over to the yellow mat.

"This team isn't going to last," Sylvie frowned.

"Now, you will each come up with your own team names this season," Chris grinned. "Choose wisely, because this'll be your team name for the whole season!"

* * *

**Red Team (Adam, Aurora, Delilah, Eric, Felicity, Miles, Pablo, Quinn)**

"So...any ideas?" Adam asked, hoping one of his team members had come up with a name.

"The Victor Royals," Eric said, still missing his Fitenort game.

"ROYALS!" Aurora gasped, "You know me so well! I agree to this!"

"I don't," Pablo deadpanned. "Because in the grips of victory are failure."

"So thats a no from Pablo," Adam noted. "Any other thoughts."

"Pass," Quinn yawned.

"COME ON!" Adam yelled out, "WE NEED **SOMETHING**!"

"Victor Royals was good," Eric whined.

"Whining will-" Pablo began before Adam stormed off.

"Well that just happened," Delilah commented. "We should probably start agreeing. Any other ideas?"

"Nope," Quinn yawned, "nothing."

"Oh come on guys," Delilah commented.

"it's your guys' job, not mine," Aurora excused.

"And I'm too hot for that," Miles excused.

"I can't wait to see how long you both last," Pablo remarked.

* * *

**Yellow Team (Aidan, Bianca, Craig, Damien, Jack, Jessica, Lauren, Rebecca)**

"So...what's our name?" Craig asked, trembling slightly from fear.

"We need it unique," Aidan replied, calmly.

"Who are you again?" Jack blinked, looking at Aidan.

"That's Aidan," Lauren replied, holding onto Craig's arm.

"Okay, we get it," Rebecca frowned. "I won't tolerate this. We-"

"Who made you leader?" Damien asked, voice slightly muffled due to the ski mask. He had his eyes narrowed.

"Look we just need to agree on something," Rebecca replied glaring back at Damien, "and I don't think anyone heard you with that mask of yours."

"...Masks are a necessity," Damien replied somewhat mysteriously. "So, enough about me, are you just gonna stand there and question me or are you going to help?"

"It's only fair if you help as well," Aidan countered, "you're both on the team."

"Fine," Damien scoffed. "Neutral...Nothings. Happy?"

"That...is a horrible name!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Look...let's just name o-our team," Craig replied quietly, Lauren still clinging onto his arm.

"Craigy is right," Lauren commented, "So let's take Neutral and think of something else. Neutral...umm..."

"Nicoti-" Bianca piped up out of seemingly nowhere, obviously still on caffeine, only to get cut off.

"I'll pass," Aidan replied.

"Nightingales?" Jessica asked.

"What are nightingales?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't matter at the moment," Lauren commented to Jack, "what matters is, we got a team name."

* * *

**Blue Team (Harrison, Kate, Kobe, Lucy, Ryan, Thalia, Wilson, Xena)**

"Our team name is the Kool Kobes!" Kobe declared to his team.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled.

"Not even close to hot," Xena frowned and shook her head.

"You all suck," Kobe decided with a scoff.

"More like you suck," Ryan replied. "At making team names."

Kobe growled at Ryan. "Look, if we're going to have a problem-"

"There won't be a problem already," Kate replied. "We should get along if we want to win."

"I know!" Kobe replied, "But this IDIOT doesn't!" he gestured to Ryan.

Ryan chuckled and pulled a hammer out of his bag that he used because blacksmithing. "Did-"

"GUYS...can we stop arguing?" Wilson groaned and shook his head.

"Willy is right," Harrison noted as Wilson's eyes narrowed. "Arguing wouldn't be beneficial." he looked around. "If anyone has actually decent team name ideas, great. If not, we'll use a name similar to the name of the gang I was in."

"Gang you say?" Lucy asked with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

**Confessional: Lucy**

"Maybe I can benefit from Harrison. Benefits include learning how to cause trouble and make others believe you didn't do it. Downsides include potential backstabs...Well he'll be more valuable anyway."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Enough gang talk," Xena shook her head. "Sounds sexy, like the gangster himself but-"

"Poisonous Vipers," Harrison smirked.

"I'm cool with whatever," Ryan commented, "as long as Koby isn't the one who named the team." he smirked.

"Y'all are just jealous of my awesomeness," Kobe scoffed.

"So we want a name based off Vipe-"

"No!" Kate shook her head. "We are not associating our team with gangs!"

"Your loss," Harrison smirked.

* * *

**Confessional: Harrison**

"Kate just made a stupid mistake. If she keeps trying to make these mistakes, it might cost her the 2 million bucks. Though, that would get me closer to winning."

**Confessional End**

* * *

**Green Team (Chelsea, Christian, Elise, Heath, James, Nolan, Sylvie, Valentina)**

Everyone was in pure silence.

Silence until...

"HEAHAHA!" Heath laughed, "We must make the best name! That's obviously the challenge! Heahahaha!"

"...pretty lame challenge if you ask me," Christian replied. "So I don't think it's the challenge."

"Heahaha Christy!" Heath threw his arm over Christian's shoulder, causing the teen to clench his fist. "Never underestimate the overestimated!"

"...psycho has a point," James commented out of the blue, "but there is a 0.2857683% chance that would be the challenge. So Christian is likely right."

"See?" Christian said, "now get off me."

"Guys we should focus," Chelsea commented. "Any ideas?"

"Nope, nada, zilcho," Heath commented with a grin, "I got nothin'."

"Good," Sylvie commented crossing her arms. "Now we can get some decent ideas."

"Now that's just rude...destroying a ship," Valentina frowned before clearing her throat. "So...umm..."

"It's not even that hard," James commented. "It's an adjective and a noun. Most likely, a plural one."

"That's the smartest thing someone here has said," Sylvie noted.

"Hey come on stop being a jerk," Nolan noted. "How about Ravenous?"

"It's a start," Chelsea gave a smile.

"This guy gets it so well!" Heath commented with a chuckle. "He's got us as far as possible."

"What's next? Ravenous rocks?" Christian commented.

"That...isn't exactly a good team name," Elise frowned at Christian.

"Oh, like you could come up with something better," Christian retorted.

"Guys, can we not argue?" Chelsea asked.

"He's onto something..." James noted. "Hold on. I think I have a team name in mind." he whispered it into her ear.

Chelsea looked at James with a nod. "Let's...just use what you had in mind."

* * *

"So teams," Chris commented, "who has their name ready? Delilah?"

Delilah kinda freaked and, and last minute, replied with, "we got as far as fiery but-"

"Fiery Flamingos," Adam interrupted, "that's our team name."

Delilah shot Adam a glance.

"Fiery Flamingos...not bad, but not amazing," Chris replied before turning to the yellow team.

"Neutral Nightingales," Damien stated, but it wasn't heard due to the mask.

"What?" Chris asked, putting a hand to his ear.

"Neutral Nightingales," Craig responded quietly but Chris heard it.

"Again, not bad but not amazing," Chris commented. He looked at the Blue Team.

"Poisonous Peacocks," Harrison announced with a smirk.

"No, I-" Kate began before getting cut off.

"Nice name, but not the best," Chris noted, looking at the Green Team.

"Ravenous..." Chelsea began. "Rhinos...?"

"Hey I thought we were doing rocks...eh Rhinos is better anyway!" Heath grinned.

Chris blinked a bit at that. "Um...okay," he blinked. "I guess now would be a good time to...head to the cafeteria..."

* * *

_**Scene Change: Cafeteria**_

"At least we won't have to hunt this season," Jessica grinned, before looking at the food in front of her.

Slop.

"But it's just as bad as Islaaand," Eric whined.

"Whining gets you nowhere in-" Pablo began, right before Kobe entered and grinned at Miles.

"So I win," Kobe boasted, "fair and square."

"You're obviously on steroids," Miles scoffed. "I'm the best. You're just a weakling."

"Or maybe you're just a sore loser," Delilah commented, walking past the two.

"See? Lila agrees," Kobe responded, a grin making its way onto his face. "So you lose."

"Impossible!" Miles proclaimed, "I'm-"

"A loser," Ryan replied, "yeah we get it. Stop claiming you're something you're not."

Miles, flabbergasted, stood there, silently.

Meanwhile, Aurora got her food, looked at it, and gagged.

* * *

**Confessional: Aurora**

"Do these low-class citizens not acknowledge my supreme reign?!" Aurora gasped in horror. "I am Royalty! I deserve to be treated with the most respect! I deserve better treatment than this! I DESERVE-" the camera cuts off there.

**Confessional End**

* * *

"So contestants," Chris began, appearing in the cafeteria, "how are you enjoying your new environment?"

"I hate it!" Aurora shrieked. "I demand a mansion, a hot tub, good food-"

"Alright, well," Chris pulled out a phone and made a call. He soon put his phone away. "It may or may not happen."

"Thank yo-" Aurora began before an even bigger bowl of slop was put on her tray. "UGH!"

"He said it may or may not," Christian repeated with a slight glare, "consider words."

"Words mean nothing to some people," Pablo commented looking at Christian.

"Silence!" Chris yelled at the others. "Your first challenge is in ninety minutes. Hopefully you're all prepared."

"Well we're screwed," Damien commented, voice muffled from the mask.

"So what do you think the challenge will be?" Ryan asked Harrison.

"Anything that isn't that team naming challenge," Harrison commented, "should be fine. People just overreact sometimes."

"Hold up," Xena interrupted, standing up, "what about unpacking?"

"There's no time for that," Chris answered, "it'll have to wait until after the challenge. Assuming you aren't the first one eliminated."

* * *

**Confessional: ?**

_"This...will be so easy..." the person commented. The lights were turned off so their face wasn't seen, so they were unidentifiable. "Because no matter what...I will come out...on top..." _

**Confessional End**

* * *

"So...how will our campers handle the challenge? What alliances will form? Will Heath ever be sane? And will Adam and Rebecca's relationship fall apart?" Chris asked. "Find out the answers to these questions, and more, next time on Total! Drama! Wilderness Survival!"

* * *

You will notice some of the characters have revamped designs, such as Damien. Oh and I couldn't find any other host ideas besides Chris. :/

Who do you like in the cast? Dislike? Who are your favorites? Least favorites? Reasons...

Ahem. I'm well aware some campers got less screen time than others, and I apologize for that.

Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed chapter one, and see ya next time!

* * *

**(1)- Fortnite TD version.**

* * *

**Contestants (32/32 remaining)**

**Adam: The Sportsman **

**Aidan: The Ever-Changing Actor**

**Aurora: The Bratty "Royal"**

**Bianca: The Caffeine Addict**

**Chelsea: The Pop Star**

**Christian: The Aggressive Heartbroken**

**Craig: The Shy Introvert**

**Damien: The Vigilante **

**Delilah: The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

**Elise: The Egotistical Poet**

**Eric: The Whiny Gamer**

**Felicity: The Apologetic Pain Magnet**

**Harrison: The Charming Gangster**

**Heath: The Crazy **

**Jack: The Amnesiac**

**James: The Mathematician **

**Jessica: The Prep**

**Kate: The Argumentative Tomboy**

**Kobe: The Arrogant Klutz**

**Lauren: The Clingy Romantic **

**Lucy: The Wannabe Troublemaker **

**Miles: The Narcissistic Bully**

**Nolan: The Hyperactive Daredevil **

**Pablo: The Pitiful Emo **

**Quinn: The Insomniac **

**Rebecca: The Hidden Schemer **

**Ryan: The Lying Blacksmith **

**Sylvie: The Wrestler**

**Thalia: The Daydreamer**

**Valentina: The Crazy Shipper**

**Wilson: The Baseball Player**

**Xena: The Love Killer**

* * *

_**Teams**_

**Fiery Flamingos: **Adam, Aurora, Delilah, Eric, Felicity, Miles, Pablo, Quinn

**Neutral Nightingales:** Aidan, Bianca, Craig, Damien, Jack, Jessica, Lauren, Rebecca

**Poisonous Peacocks: **Harrison, Kate, Kobe, Lucy, Ryan, Thalia, Wilson, Xena

**Ravenous Rhinos: **Chelsea, Christian, Elise, Heath, James, Nolan, Sylvie, Valentina

* * *

**Elimination Order:**

**32- **

**31-**

**30-**

**29-**

**28-**

**27-**

**26-**

**25-**

**24-**

**23-**

**22-**

**21-**

**20-**

**19-**

**18-**

**17- **

**16-**

**15-**

**14-**

**13-**

**12-**

**11-**

**10-**

**9-**

**8-**

**7-**

**6-**

**5-**

**4-**

**3-**

**Runner Up-**

**Winner-**


End file.
